Zero's Journey (Pokemon HeartGold Nuzlocke)
by JeromeSankara
Summary: Zero Kiryuu is a lot of things... But a Pokemon trainer? Watch as the characters of Vampire Knight are pulled into the Pokemon world as Zero's journey takes him through Johto, and relationships from the past come to life again... (Mature for Yaoi in future)


_Beep beep beep beep…_

Beep beep bee-

Smash.

Pieces of the alarm clock slowly dropped from the hand that had slammed down onto his clock, forcing it into silence. Why had he set the alarm so early… It already was making his head ache at the alarm still ringing in his ears. A blurred amethyst stared out into the darkness, staring at the destroyed alarm clock. It was so damn dark, he must have closed the curtains again… Then again, all he cared about now was remaining in the shadows. It suited him now…

Well, he might as well get up…

The bed softly creaked as the man started to shift on the bed, letting the blankets shift down his body. The soft light that peeked in through the thick curtains touched his lean body as he helped himself up, pressing his hand to the bed and pushing himself up. The light touched the soft, silver feathery hair that was ragged from his restless sleep. It continued to brush down his lean yet muscular shoulders, touching his pale skin down his back as he rose up from the bed.

The light was annoying as his open eye winced away, the other firmly closed as he stared to the crack in the curtains. He could have sworn he had closed the curtains last night in his attempts to sleep through his alarm clock and remain undisturbed. Once again the bed creaked out, groaning as the man stood himself up from it. He raised his hand in silence and ran the fingers through his feathery hair, his jaws stretched in a yawn. Whoever decided that he would need to wake up this early for this needed to get slaughtered.

As he approached the window and reached with his right hand to touch the curtain, he didn't hesitate to pull it shut, blanketing the room in darkness once more. Half of him wanted to go straight back to sleep… Yet the rest of him knew that he would only get dragged out of bed for doing such a thing. He might as well get going… Trying to rub the tiredness out of his gaze, the young man slowly started to walk his way to the dresser. Since he was only in boxers right now, it would be best to not look that way for this day out of any other.

Though as he stepped his way past the mirror, he couldn't help but catch his eye onto the reflection. Damn it… Why was that still here. He should have gotten rid of that years ago after… His eye sharpened as he stared at the man that stood before him, and even in the darkness he could see the form that stared back at him. He stared at the scars that flecked across his chest, small in some but others deeper…

Then he brought his gaze back up to his face, staring at the amethyst eye that looked back, while the other was simply… sealed shut. A single scar that ravaged down his left eye was the only sign that there was something there in the first place. But most of all…

As he stared into the mirror, he couldn't help but reach out and touch the reflection. Touching the right shoulder, letting his fingertips trail down the right side, following the path of the arm…

Or… Where it was supposed to be.

Instead he looked at the empty space, having been claimed more than a year ago. He knew it was going to happen eventually… It had only been a matter of time, though he would have wished that a matter of time would have been… years later. Not when he was so young. But fuck it, he couldn't do anything about it now. Not even as he stared at the stump, watching it slightly shift as it rotated what should have been an arm. The phantom pains were cruel today… It was as if it was still there.

He soon forced his gaze away, instead gathering the clothes and dressing himself quickly. But last of all, he picked up the limp prosthetic, glaring down at the slightly exposed electric pads, the ones that pressed into the nerves of his shoulder. They tried to make it seem like his arm had never been destroyed… But it never would be the same, not even as he silently strapped on the prosthetic, feeling the familiar tingle rushing through it already. The fingers twitched first, then the wrist, but he knew already it would be another hour before he would gain use of the strange arm.

Once he had been gathered together, and all of his pieces put into place, he grudgingly slung his bag over his functioning shoulder. He would need it… Taking a quick glance around his small, nearly barren room, he couldn't help but think that this would be the last time he would set foot in it… Now instead it was going to be him on his own, like it had been years ago. Narrowing his eyes a little as he stared at the shattered alarm clock, it immediately soured his thoughts. This room held pain and agony, after all. Recuperation was a pain in the ass and all that suffering was right there.

Scoffing silently, the young man didn't hesitate to look away from the room and push open the door, letting it hit back with a little more force than he thought. Great, now he was going to wake him up-

"Watch it, Kiryuu!"

Never mind.

The soft glow of the television was enough to catch the young man off guard, blinking his sightful eye at the glow. He always left the TV on. Grumbling softly as he stepped his way through the doorway as he did the final buttons on his shirt, he couldn't help but look over the edge of the couch, staring down at the drowsy form below. The hazel eyes that stared back were just as grumpy as the man gave a stretch on the couch, his usual bed when he fell asleep watching the television.

"Kaito, maybe if you got off your ass-"

"Whatever, you gotta get going… Isn't today the big day, Zero?"

-  
Let's see just what happens on Zero's big journey~! We might be seeing more Vampire Knight characters along the way, but anyone have an idea of what Zero will choose as his starter on his HeartGold Pokemon journey~?


End file.
